Prince Phillip
Prince Phillip is the love interest of Princess Aurora and one of the main protagonists of Disney's 1959 feature film Sleeping Beauty and its sequel. He is the son of King Hubert. He is voiced by Bill Shirley then later Roger Craig Smith. He is voiced by Josh Robert Thompson currently. Background Development Philip was the first Disney prince to be given a proper name and a developed character. He is said to have been named after the prince that Americans knew of best at the time, Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh, husband of Elizabeth II. The idea of him being captured by Maleficent was a discarded idea originally meant for The Prince from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, as the animators at that time had problems drawing a realistic human male. Appearance and Personality Philip is known to be brave and heroic. On the other hand, he appears to be fairly easygoing. At times, he is able to subtly persuade people to do as he wants. Examples include Philip bribing his horse with food so that he could find the source of the singing he heard, and manipulating his father into agreeing that he should marry the girl he loves rather than the princess he is betrothed to. Philip has brown hair and dark eyes (his eye color is hard to distinguish due to the animation style of the film). He appears to be several years older than Aurora, as he was a young child while she was still an infant. Philip is generally seen wearing a tan tunic over a black shirt, with brown pants and boots. He also is seen wearing a red cape and hat at times. Appearances ''Sleeping Beauty Both Philip, and his father King Hubert, were both invited to the christening of Princess Aurora, the newborn daughter of King Stefan and Queen Leah, as King Hubert and King Stefan were best friends. At Aurora's christening, it was decided that Philip would one day marry Aurora to unite their fathers' respective kingdoms, and so the two were betrothed. Philip presents a gift to the baby Princess, but ironically is less than impressed when he sees her. However, at the Princess' debut to the public, Maleficent cursed her, causing the Three Good Fairies to take Aurora into the forest to raise her for her own safety. Many years later, a grown up Philip is riding in the forest when he hears a young girl's voice singing and orders his horse Sampson to take him there but on the way Sampson goes too fast and accidently knocks Phillip into the water. After falling into the water, Phillip hangs his wet cape, hat and boots on tree limbs to dry and wonders about the girl's voice which sounds familar but then he turns around and notices that some forest animals have taken his clothes. When he follows the forest animals he finds the girl who was singing who is Briar Rose and he starts dancing with her. She tries to run away, but he continues to dance with her and says that they've met before in Once Upon A Dream. By the end of Once Upon a Dream, they have fallen in love and Phillip asks Briar Rose what her name is but she says she can't tell him but invites him to meet her at the cottage tonight and she gives him directions to the cottage and leaves. Also Philip is entirely unaware that Briar Rose is actually his betrothed, Aurora. Later, when speaking to his father, Philip tells Hubert that he has fallen in love with a peasant girl, as Briar Rose had never told him her name. Hubert is dismayed, due to the betrothal, but Phillip manipulates him into agreeing that Philip should marry the girl he loves. That night, Philip goes to the cottage, but he walks into a trap set by Maleficent. Maleficent imprisons Philip in the dungeon of her castle. She taunts him with the knowledge that Briar Rose is actually Princess Aurora, and reveals that she has fallen under a curse of ageless sleep. However, she can be awakened by True Love's Kiss. Maleficent plans to keep Phillip locked up for 100 years, and then release him. He would be an old man, if not dead, and Aurora would still be a 16 year old girl. Philip is angered and struggles against his chains, but Maleficent chooses to leave him with the "happy" thoughts. The three good fairies choose to intervene; they release Philip and arm him with the Sword of Truth and Shield of Virtue, which are stated to be powerful weapons against evil. The fairies aid Philip in returning to Stefan's castle, but Maleficent causes a maze of thorns to grow around the castle and block his way. Phillip is able to cut through the thorns using his sword, much to Maleficent's rage. Maleficent appears before him, and transforms into a large dragon, intent on killing the prince. Philip bravely battles the creature, and is able to kill the dragon, by throwing his sword, magically empowered by Flora, into the dragon's heart. Philip heads to the tower and awakens Aurora, who is happy to learn that her love and her betrothed are one in the same. Philip then heads downstairs with Aurora, arm in arm. The two share a dance together, after meeting Aurora's parents. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams In ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Philip is one of the characters from Sleeping Beauty to make an appearance, now voiced by Roger Craig Smith. At the beginning of the "Keys to the Kingdom" segment, Phillip is set to leave the kingdom along with his father and Aurora's parents for two days for a Royal Conference, leaving Aurora to reign over it in their absence. Before departing, Philip encourages Aurora to do a good job while in charge of the kingdom and tells her to look at the brightest star at night, as he will be doing the same. Phillip returns at the end of the segment and is part of the celebration for Aurora's duty. ''House of Mouse Philip is one of the many Disney characters who appear in the TV series ''House of Mouse. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Prince Phillip is an ally in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep in Enchanted Dominion. He becomes an ally to Aqua when she visits Enchanted Dominion. Prince Philip has had a dream of his betrothed Princess Aurora since before their encounter in the forest, although he was unaware of her identity at that time. Aurora readies to flee home, but Philip asks to see her again, and she tells him to meet her at her cottage. That night, he visits the cottage and falls right into Maleficent's trap after the princess's curse came true. Sometime later, Aqua, a Keyblade master, becomes captive as well. The three fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather descend to rescue the prince and the Keyblade master after Ventus released Aurora's lost heart from Maleficent's clutches. Together, they transcend to King Stefan's castle to awake the princess from the spell. However, Maleficent appears before them and engages them in battle, in the form of a monstrous dragon. Aqua and Prince Phillip come together to fight the witch, but when Aqua gets blocked by a wall of flames, Philip is forced to face her alone. The fairies enchant his sword, allowing him to defeat Maleficent. With Maleficent's magic weakened, Prince Phillip makes his way to the princess and breaks the spell with true love's kiss. During the ending credits of ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the prince is seen dancing with Aurora in the audience chamber of the castle. Disapproved by their respective colors, Flora and Merryweather continuously change the colors on Aurora's dress with magic. Disney Parks He appears as a rare meet and greet character. He is usually seen with Aurora in events. Disney Princes Philip is featured in the "Disney Heroes" franchise, a toyline similar but much less successful than the Disney Princess franchise. Philip and Maleficent in dragon form appear in stylized versions, somehow different from their regular appearance. Fantasmic! Prince Philip first appears dancing with Princess Aurora, but not in every showing. Philip also reappears riding either the Mark Twain Riverboat or Steamboat Willie at the top with other Disney princesses and many other Disney characters. Dream Along with Mickey Philip appears dancing with The Prince, Prince Charming and their princesses. Gallery enchantedtales_028.jpg|Prince Philip and Princess Aurora in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Sleepingkiss.jpg|Love's first kiss breaks the spell 14dvd600.jpg|Philip meets Aurora Disney World March 27 2010 540.jpg|Aurora and Philip Topiary 14022.jpg|Aurora and Prince Philip playing with their forest friends 2909650601 a711514d74.jpg|Aurora and Prince Philip kissing Sleeping-beauty-sleeping-beauty-4909288-720-480.jpg|Princess Aurora and Prince Philip 1837255248 9d5151afec.jpg|Aurora and Philip at Dream Along with Mickey Aurorabedroom.jpg|Philip finding Aurora Sleeping-beauty-sleeping-beauty-4909080-720-480.jpg|Philip killing Maleficent Sleeping-beauty-sleeping-beauty-4908941-720-480.jpg|Philip battling Maleficent Sleeping-beauty-sleeping-beauty-4908554-720-480.jpg|Philip gaining The Sword of Truth and The Shield of Virtue Sleeping-beauty-sleeping-beauty-4908422-720-480.jpg|Philip as an old man in Maleficent's prophecy 20100715043244!Maleficent.jpg|Philip being captured Sleeping-beauty-sleeping-beauty-4718876-720-480.jpg|Philip telling his father about "Briar Rose" Bbs322.jpg|Philip With Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Bbs312.jpg|Philip and Aqua vs. Maleficent The Awakening of Princess Aurora-KH-.jpg|Prince Philip kissing Aurora in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. clipsbp.gif|Prince Philip Trivia *Prince Edward's animated form is based on Prince Philip's design. *He was named after Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh, husband of Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom, since he was one of the few real princes familiar to the animators. es:El Príncipe Felipe Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Princes Category:Living characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Royalty Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Males Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Kings Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Kids Category:Disney Princes